


Unharmonious Symphony

by Fluff_Lover69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Classical Music, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Romantic Fluff, Slow To Update, Soulmates kind of, forced kageyama/kiyoko, hinata plays the piano, just two genius dumbasses, kagehina endgame, kageyama plays piano, playful bickering, slowburn??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluff_Lover69/pseuds/Fluff_Lover69
Summary: Tobio’s eyes dart to the lively figure in front of him. His chest and thighs still burn from the run to the charming bar and he finds it hard to catch his breath. Despite all that, he can’t quite seem to regret anything. Not when he has a new reason to be breathless. Not when a melody seemingly gifted by the gods blesses his ears. Not when eyes the color of the setting sun gleam with glee as the owner produces a sound like no other. Not when the mystery that is Shouyou Hinata once again accomplishes the impossible.—Everyone has a talent that they have to navigate life to find. For a minority, it’s printed on their skin and that same print signifies a multiplier that increases their potential tenfold. Kageyama Tobio is part of this minority. He finds comfort in playing the piano and acquires a sense of purpose every time his ability is put to the test and prevails. To put it simply, he can be competitive! However, winning alone can get pretty lonely. That’s why his mission to recruit Miya Atsumu as his new partner for an upcoming event will prove to be rather important to him. Unfortunately for the pianist, others are grasping at straws to recruit Atsumu as well. Including an eccentric fellow pianist.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 2
Collections: Haikyuu Big Bang 2020





	1. It’s the Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for this year’s HQBB!!! Huge thanks to my artist Kait! You can find her wonderful art here: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/ivorie_/status/1368750964115529728?s=21
> 
> Please give it some love! She’s amazing <3

The quiet murmuring of excited chatter filters through one ear and out the other. It’s bright; too bright. The fluorescent street lights feel hot and his hands are getting rough and clammy. It’s humid and Kageyama he— He couldn’t take it. The mindless taunting that went over his head and the absurd chanting of his name. It was unbearable. Somehow however, he’s still able to register the voice of one of his loved ones breaking through the fog.

“...Tobio!” 

“Oh.” He responds, feeling his wrist get tugged by his assistant. “Hi.”

She sighs worriedly and presses a gloved hand to his forehead. “Oh, Kageyama. You have a fever running! You are going to be the death of me.”

“I’m sorry, Yachi.” 

“Sorry isn’t going to cool your fever down.” Yachi huffs, gesturing to his personal driver. “Go home and get some rest, okay?”

Tobio squints at the foreign driver with tired eyes and pushes away any strange thoughts he had about him. Harassing his new employee with pointless background experience questions served no purpose. Other than to chase away yet another escort.

With the moonlight to illuminate his path, Kageyama Tobio strolls back to his car with a pang of exhaustion growing in every step he takes. The autumn wind whisked away leaves in every direction, one even finding a way to his blueberry top. It flaps about his face until finally, he tugs it away and throws it with great force. It was particularly windy that evening, causing branches to dance in the midnight sky. 

Tobio could only watch from his view of the shadows on the ground. Eventually, he stopped paying attention to the driver in front of him and consequently, got lost.

Yachi,  _ for sure _ , would have his head.

As he turns on the heel of his sleek, leather dress shoes. Kageyama fiddles with his collared wrists every now and then out of anxiety. The last thing he wants is to get lost in the cold streets of London. Not that anyone was stupid or rude enough to steal from someone as famous as he was. 

Even so, he kept his head low, often raising his shoulders and shoving his hands in his pockets in hopes of looking natural. Amidst it all, his ears managed to pick up on something.

Something he would have heard from miles away. 

His heart races as his feet clack against the concrete pavement, rushing to find that familiar sound that seemed ever so scratchy for some reason. Turning a corner, Tobio quickened his pace, speed walking through alleyways and nearly endangering himself by ignoring all of the pedestrian signs on the streets. The only thing that concerned him now was that dreadful sound he’s come to hate.

Finally, he reaches a television. That sweet yet bitter piece that resonated inside of his head. Ah yes, the instrument that’s happened to steal his heart and render him lost. No matter what, he’d always find himself chasing that noteworthy feeling he got whenever he played. Unfortunately, he doesn’t remember the last time he’s felt like that.

As the etude comes to an end, Kageyama subconsciously sighs in disappointment. 

However, that sense of dismay subsides when another sign he’s come to be accustomed to appears across the TV. An invitation of sorts to see one of the world’s finest violinists play for a large charity event. Tobio’s heart swirls with excitement as he stares at what their nationality is. 

Japan. They’re from  _ Japan _ .

Although it wasn’t confirmed who exactly this mysterious violinist from Japan is, Kageyama already had an idea of sorts.

If he was right, he just might be able to take their hand in escorting him to another upcoming international level competition. 

Eager to see where his mystery man was currently residing, he continues to watch the channel for some time. Thankfully, the event does come to an end and closes with an announcement concerning another related topic.

The upcoming Sakura Springs tournament would be occurring soon. In approximately half a year’s time. 

The likelihood of his violinist appearing were certainly not small. He hopes the chances of his attendance would rise after getting to know more. Besides, a little pit stop in Japan on his trip to claim his title as King of the Stage wouldn’t hurt him. However… 

Kiyoko’s permission was necessary before he made any rash decisions.

Kiyoko Shimizu, as in his soon to be wife. 

The key to his rather stale, brittle heart. She is the light in his life that lifts him from the darkness. Shimizu is the woman who’s destined to marry him. That stunning, intelligent, and rather elegant woman is practically handmade for him. Even though she was a little out of his league; with her, he felt at home. 

He hopes Kiyoko wouldn’t be the one in his life that keeps him from accomplishing what he’s set out to do.

“K-Kageyama! Where have you  _ been? _ ! I thought someone took you away when the driver reported back to me saying you suddenly vanished! What the hell?”

“Miwa, let’s go back to Japan.” He says, hot air whispering between his lips as the words fall out.

His sister stares at him with wide eyes. “W-What?” She stammers.

Tobio turns his head before repeating. “Let’s go back.  _ Home _ .”

“What about your—”

“Kiyoko has already said yes.” He lies, determined gaze not phasing as Miwa lifts a brow in suspicion.

“I’m worried.” She admits, “Our parents weren’t exactly the happiest when you decided to leave Japan. I only came along because I knew you wouldn’t survive without me. Are you  _ sure _ you want to go back?”

His will, unwavering. “Absolutely.”

“I’ll book the earliest flight for the day after tomorrow. Make sure you and Kiyoko are packed.”

“Will do. Thank you.” Tobio says, with a forced smile.

“Don’t hurt yourself, now. Just get to the car before Yachi smacks you.”

He replies with a nod and follows after his sister. When arriving at the vehicle, he’s met with a furious midget (Yachi) and his nervous driver.

“Hello, Yach—”

“Nope. Don’t. Get in the car and think about your actions.” She interrupts with a frown, pointing to the inside of the vehicle. “Ah, Tobio. What am I going to do with you?...”

“Sorry, I’ll be going now.”

“Y-You better! Don’t forget, stay safe and call me when you get home. I’ll see you tomorrow and you had a great performance tonight! Tell Kiyoko I said hi.”

“Sure, will do. Good night.”

She departs with a smile and leaves with Miwa. Kageyama watches from the window and stares as they grow farther and farther away. Eventually, they take a right and all he’s faced with is an unsatisfied reflection of himself. 

Blinking, he turns away and trains his eyes forward. At least he could see Kiyoko when he got home today. For once, she’d actually be there for dinner so he supposes that’s one thing to look forward to. Yeah.

  
  
  


He had to tell Kiyoko.

It wouldn’t be fair if he didn’t. Not at all. She was going to find out inevitably so it’s best that it comes from him if anyone. The news would be delivered tonight, and that’s final.

Tobio feels worry dwell in the pit of his stomach, like waves unsparingly crashing against the ship of his stability. He knew this would result in a potential argument, but he was determined to go back home. Whether Shimizu accompanied him or not.

That’s when the car stops.

“We’re here, Sir.” The chauffeur announces, opening his door and bowing. “It was a pleasure to drive you around this evening.”

Kageyama cringes at his formality. “Thank you but it’s nothing but a small job you’re getting paid for. Really nothing special.”

“But it’s an honor. No amount of money can compare to the fact that I drove Tobio Kageyama to his gorgeous home. Thank  _ you _ .”

The pianist leaves it at that before he comes off as an ungrateful asshole and moves swiftly out of the vehicle. There it was, his  _ house. _ Where his  _ home  _ resides.

With a heavy heart, he swiftly strolls through the front garden and forces a smile upon himself. Maybe that would be enough to satisfy Kiyoko. However, somewhere deep inside Kageyama was a tinier Kageyama that told him…

_ It wasn’t enough. She was going to say no. _

It was his ambitions that got him this far, and it was his ambitions to keep improving that got him to unlock the door and to lift the upper corners of his lips.

“Good evening, Shimizu.” He says, fingers fidgeting shyly with the handle of his briefcase. Kiyoko stares back at him with eyes swarming with exhaustion.

“Good evening.” She still replies, moving up from her place on the couch to give her fiance a warm hug. “What happened? You’re not usually this late.”

“I wandered a bit.”

“You shouldn’t do that. Yachi will scold you.” Shimizu sighs, poking his forehead with a pout after being met with silence. “Do you hear me Kageyama? I’m talking to you.”

“..Yes.” He finally responds, taking the gentle finger pointed at his head into his hands and lowering it. “I have something to tell you.”

As if she knew it was something she wasn’t going to like, her expression soured slightly— but not enough for most to notice. “And that is?”

“I’m going back to Japan the day after tomorrow.”

  
  
  


____________

  
  
  


Breathing heavily, Kageyama clutches onto his suitcase and starts running as best as he can. He was going to miss his flight if he continued to waste time walking. Although he wasn’t the most athletic person ever, he still had a pair of legs that functioned properly. He was going to get there on time whether it pained him or not.

Tobio checks his watch and feels his heart drops at the sight.

They were boarding now and he was still 4 minutes away from the boarding center.

  
  


_ Fuck. _

Simultaneously, his phone rings. 

“Damn it Tobio! Where are you?” His sister cries, frustration clear through her tone.

“I’m sorry, I got caught up with baggage check—”

“You’ve been traveling how many times and still have problems with baggage check? Seriously?”

“I shit you not, just wait.” He groans, tapping his foot. “You’re not helping considering you’re making me waste breath talking to you.”

“Don’t worry about it I got you covered! Just— Get here already! You have 5 extra minutes! Now hustle, blueberry boy.”

“That was  _ years  _ ago!” Tobio argued.

“And yet it still applies.” His sister counters.

Completely over the conversation at that point, Kageyama ended the call and shoved his phone back into its rightful place in his pocket. He settles for walking simply because his sister can be a bit of an exaggerator at times. Within 4 minutes, he makes it to the plane on time and buckles up besides his sister. The flight was going to be unbearably long but Tobio’s had his fair share of experience so he wasn’t too concerned.

He could kill eleven hours and forty minutes easily. Nothing compared to other trips. Australia was by far one of his least favorites.

So yeah, he could say he was a little more than confident.

A shame that that very same confidence seeped away after the first 6 hours.

Right when his bloody sister just had to start being annoying.

“So, how are you and Shimizu?” She asks, raising a brow. “How did the consultation go?”

“Well obviously, she was pissed, even if she doesn’t show it… But by now, you must understand the situation, correct?”

“Yeah… So what are you going to do for her when you get there?”

Kageyama freezes.

“Are you serious?” She whispers or rather half shouts. “You really have no idea on what you’re going to do? You have to do something to make it up to her! Come on, Kageyama…!” Miwa angrily shoves at her brother’s shoulder and frowns.

Frankly, Kageyama wasn’t too satisfied with himself either. His stomach still sinks at the thought of the incident that occured the day he told her.

  
  
  
  


_ “So you’re not asking me.” She had said with a saddened expression. Every part of this exchange hurt Kageyama beyond belief. _

_ “...No. Miwa has already made arrangements for us.” He replied, the crinkled smile he forced upon himself no longer there. _

_ “Very well. I see now.” _

_ “The question is…” _

_ “There is no question.” She interrupted, a hand sifting through her long black locks. “I’m going with you. To Japan, that is.” _

_ “S-Seriously?” Tobio had asked, feeling quite honestly horrible for hoping for a— _

_ “Yes. I’ll fly ahead to confirm living appointments such as apartments and other related aspects to our trip. Will that be all?” _

_ “Y-Yes. Are you  _ sure— _ ” _

_ “Tobio. It’s fine, alright? It’s okay, I have wanted for you to meet my parents for a long time anyways, this trip would be great for it.” _

_ “...Okay.” _

  
  
  


“I think…” He starts.

“Hm?”

“I think I will propose.”

Kageyama was uncertain whether or not his sister was overjoyed and happy or completely distressed and disappointed, judging by her sudden silence. His question is answered when she finally opens her mouth.

“Y-You two weren’t already engaged?” She asks, looking awfully confused.

“No. I have yet to propose. I was thinking of doing it next year—”

“No. Do it today or so help me God, Tobio— She is a wonderful catch that is leagues beyond your own! You  _ really  _ haven’t put a ring on it yet? My fucking—”

“Calm down, Miwa. You’re too loud!” He says with a roll of his eyes, planning on ignoring his wretched sister for the rest of the ride and settling for staring out the window. Hopefully, the jet lag wouldn’t be as bad as when he first came to London. If it was anything like that, he’s sure he won’t be able to last long in Japan time. God forbid he falls asleep amidst performances. 

Then again, muscle memory would serve its purpose and save the day most likely. That’s certainly one thing he liked about the human body, but it doesn’t make up for the fact that fatigue still exists. 

Funny enough, it’s the same fatigue that he constantly complains about (as someone who loves doing what he does for a living) that lures him to slumber, leaning on the comfort of his sister’s shoulder and abandoning the neck pillow.

His sister, deprived of sibling love, was enjoying her small Tobio Time. Her favorite minutes of the year.

Perhaps that was the reason a smile was drawn on her face, Kageyama thinks. No matter, he just wanted to be rid of this exhaustion and at peace.

And so he did.

  
  
  


____________

  
  
  
  


“Wake up. We’re here!” Kageyama’s sister grins, turning her brother’s face towards the window showing the beauty. Japan. “I can’t believe it. It’s been forever…”

Aware of this, Tobio agrees. “Yeah, strange. You think Mom and Dad want to see us?”

“Of course they do! Why wouldn’t they?”

“Maybe because a few months after Grandpa died, you ran away with me?—”

“Okay. That’s enough.”

“...You sure?”

“Absolutely. Now let's go meet up with Kiyoko. Her parents must be beyond excited to meet you.”

Anxious, he presses his lips in a thin line. “I guess. I hope they are. I am a bit worried about her father, though.”

“Understandable,” Miwa sighs, unbuckling her belt at the sight of the sign and moving to the aisle to grab their bags. Fortunately, tall genes ran in the family. “You should have seen Father when I first introduced him to my boyfriend. He was  _ this _ close to chomping his head off.”

“Oh, right.” He smirks, “He literally told me to scare him off for him. It was hilarious but I turned him down out of respect.”

“ _ Please _ , you couldn’t scare off a damn bunny.” His sister argues, laughing. “What are you going to do? Play them starry night on your keyboard? If you’re lucky, you’ll lure someone to sleep. Now get up and let’s get going.”

Though he was originally upset, the guilt of potentially holding up the line disturbed him more. So, here he was, scrunched up against others and making sure no perverts had any disgusting ideas for his sister. 

Thankfully the walk to baggage claim wasn’t too long. However the process could have been a little more sped up. No matter, as long as his suitcase and carry ons were secured, he didn’t care much for the process or the lateness. 

At least not until they reached the outside of the airport and were met with his upset soon to be fiancé.

“What took you two so long?” She frowns, taking a suitcase from Miwa’s hand and loading it into a car. Whispering, she continues. “My dad is already sick of you because of your tardiness and you haven’t even met yet. I’m worried he’ll kick you out.”

It was safe to say Tobio’s least favorite thing in the world was troubling Shimizu. Maybe that’s why he threw his brute facade out the window and did everything in his power to assure her. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure your father can tolerate me.”

“Good, but I won’t say it’ll be easy. Please play nice. He can come off very unfriendly.”

“Right. It’ll be fine, I promise.”

“...Okay.” She hesitantly complies, “Behave, Tobio.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kageyama salutes.

And with that, they begin their drive to Shimizu’s childhood home. More likely than not, Tobio  _ was  _ going to argue with her father one way or another. The only thing he could hope for as they drew nearer and nearer towards the Kiyoko residence was that his father would at least talk to him in a civil manner.

Truly, because normal conversations are the dream.

  
  



	2. Reunion

Meeting his girlfriend’s parents didn’t go as bad as Tobio had originally expected if he was going to be honest. Not only were they exceptionally kind, they were also quite encouraging when it came to his music career. Her mother specifically had been quite fond of him up until Kageyama had to go. By then, it almost seemed as if she  _ wanted _ him to leave. 

No matter. Overthinking these things would surely hinder his mood and at the moment, his sole priority was to make sure Kiyoko was happy.

Well first, get a damn apartment and  _ then  _ proceed to pamper his soon to be fiance senseless. That was his goal for the night and his first full day back in his homeland.

However, Tobio’s heart couldn’t help but race at the thought of being able to play with someone who’s abilities were on par with his own. The fleeting idea was enough to make his fingers quiver with excitement, instinctively tapping whenever they heard a fine tune. But he had to get a  **grip.**

Practicing resistance to temptation was just something he had to get used to. Hopefully, he’d be able to finally get some form of development in his and Shimizu’s relationship. The underlying suspicion that told him she wasn’t happy was quieted when she agreed to come with him to Japan. That had to mean something, didn’t it? 

Even so, his insecurities still infested that relief like a disease. Spreading and spreading until all that was left was crippling doubt. 

Kageyama shakes his head and brings his consciousness back to reality. For someone who had his whole life ahead of him, he tended to over think things quite often. He always did.

“Tobio? Are you okay?” Shimizu asks, soft and gentle hand intertwining with his. “Is there something wrong? Is it something to do with the Inn?”

Once again, his head shakes. “No, it’s fine. I’m just thinking.”

Kageyama predicts that the concerned look on her face was caused by his tired tone. Whatever it was, something must’ve given away how he truly felt about being enough because before he could speak another word, Shimizu was quickly parking the car, unbuckling her seatbelt, and pulling Tobio into an embrace. 

“What’s this for?” He asks with a low gasp, easing up slowly.

“You looked like you needed it…” She adds, “It pained me to see you smile like that.”

  
  
  
  


Kageyama’s heart beats fast. Certainly not as fast as when he usually plays piano or when he thinks of playing alongside Atsumu Miya, but nonetheless. It beats hastily against his ribcage, going faster and faster as a light warmth dances on his cheeks. Judging from Kiyoko’s slight smile, Tobio could only guess his current facial expression was nothing short of embarrassing. 

He has to wonder…

Is this soft feeling what love feels like?

Tobio concludes that… it’s a rather nice feeling. As Kiyoko steps outside of the car with a hand to her hip and the other to her mouth covering a yawn, Kageyama decides that the butterflies swarming in packs inside of him were in fact okay. 

“Are you coming, Tobio?” She asks with a smile.

He responds with a small nod and begins unloading the bags from the trunk. Upon trying to grab everything at once, he ends up dropping 2 suitcases in the middle of the parking lot before collapsing under the weight of the others. In his defense, altogether they weighed about 200 pounds. However, after the Inn worker effortlessly grabbed all 4 and a half bags in one go, Tobio wasn’t sure it mattered anymore…

He was looking forward to taking a long nap once he finally got to his bed. Unfortunately, he wasn’t too sure if everything was going all too well... When they first entered their bedroom, Kiyoko sighed with disappointment. Tobio couldn’t imagine why she was being so down. 

And he still couldn’t do so while they both slept in their respective twin beds, four feet apart and turned towards the opposite direction. He knew she was upset he just couldn’t fathom  _ why. _ Was it something he said? Was it the fact that the room was a bit cold? Perhaps the scones they had as a snack didn’t satisfy her appetite from a while ago?  _ Was she sick of him already? _

Kageyama shakes the idea from his mind and instead settles for lifting his arms into the air and playing a tune. Although after three minutes of playing air-piano, his arms grew tired and gave in, soon after dropping besides him. 

This was boring.

He drew out a sigh before shuffling into a comfortable position and falling into slumber.

  
  
  
*

  
  


Kageyama awakens to chaos. Shimizu is running back and forth in the room with a hand in her hair and the other stressfully brushing her teeth. 

Small drops of water are sprinkled into her hair like crystals. She’s in her business attire with a trench coat to cover up, has her hair fit into a tight bun, and is dusted with light makeup. Kiyoko appeared to be on a call all the while, judging from the earpiece and her low whispering. It was quite a sight to drink in. One Kageyama hoped he’d one day be used to. 

He tries not to linger for too long and sits up. “Where are you going?” He asks.

“I have a job interview. I told my employer about the situation and he recommended me for an open position here.”

“That’s wonderful—”

“Yes. I… I’ll be going now.” She gracefully makes her way towards Tobio and presses a small kiss to his cheek. “Good bye and take care.”

Kageyama smiles and bumps his forehead onto hers. “Bye, I’ll see you soon. Good luck.”

Shimizu softly grins back and makes her way out the door, hastily slipping on her heels before stepping out into the hallway. Tobio watches from afar, eyes glinting with fondness.

He’d have to find a job too, surely. For as long as they were planning on staying, that much was evident. 

However, that would wait for tomorrow; for his cell phone suddenly began to ring. An unknown number takes the screen and Kageyama can’t help but feel the need to answer.

So answer he does, eyes widening at the familiar parental tone.

“Tobio…” He says softly, “Are you currently in Japan?”

  
  
  
  
  


_______

  
  
  


Clutching his fists, Tobio slowly opens his childhood gate door and quietly strolls through his front yard. The sun beats heavily on his back as he makes his way through the garden, often scratching his dry throat. This was uncomfortable to say the least; being back here after all these years. He misses his parents and often feels guilt for ever leaving them in the first place. However, he would never lie to himself and say he regrets it. 

He makes his way up the brick steps, eyes trained on the doorknob he hasn’t turned in what feels like an eternity. Doing this may prove to be his biggest mistake, opening the door like that. Kageyama knows that, and yet his clammy hand still raises to the handle and twists. He couldn’t hold the excitement bubbling in his stomach and he pushed the door open wide. Then, he saw  _ her. _

Wearing the warm expression she always did, sitting in the middle of a small shrine with food offerings all around her. Tobio quickly shakes off his shoes, moves down the hall and drags a finger down the glass portrait. As he pulled away, he made note of the gathered dust spread on his finger and gripped his fist. Turning back, he angrily steps back to the exit only to be met with a large embrace. The owner of the pair of arms that were nonconsensually hugging him happened to be his one and only father, eyes creasing at the edges.

  
  


“Tobio.” He says, arms retreating back to his sides and smile sinking. 

Biting his lip, Kageyama responds. “Father.”

For a few seconds, they take their time simply taking in each other. For good reason, of course. After all, it  _ has _ nearly been a decade; that wasn’t to say that Tobio was all too happy to see his father. Call it daddy issues if you’d like, but his father didn’t have too much of an impact on him. His mother did, but he didn’t realize just how important she was to him until she passed.

Death, as morbid as it is, does help people realize the reality of the situation at times. 

And for Tobio, it led to the biggest realization of all. That sometimes, to realize how important something is, you need to lose it. That’s the tragedy of gifts, he supposes.

“Come, I prepared something for you and your girlfriend to enjoy.” His father smiles, awkwardly patting at Kageyama’s shoulder. When they meet eyes once more,Tobio hears him clear his throat. “Speaking of which, where is she?”

“She couldn’t make it. Had a job interview to get to.”

“I see. A shame. How’s your career going?”

Kageyama winces upon the memory of cameras flashing at him and hammering voices blasting through his ear. It isn’t pleasant. “It’s going. I’m thinking of entering the competition that’s taking place in a few months.”

“Oh? What happened to thinking more globally?”

Sighing, Tobio settles into a seat besides his father. “I know, I just got a little homesick. Bought the tickets here on a whim and never looked back.”

The older of the two hums, seemingly amused. “Seems like something your sister would do.”

That was a weird topic change.

“I suppose but rest assured, this was all me. Besides, do you really think  _ she,  _ the mistress of bad decisions and impulsive behavior, could convince me to travel back here?”

As if something was funny, his father has the audacity to **laugh** . “She’s not the only one… but maybe you’re right. However, she gets a certain charm from her mother, so who knows?”

Kageyama shakes his head. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about. But that aside, how are you?”

“I’ve been well. Lonely, but well. It’s been uneventful but I think going abroad was the best thing you could’ve done for yourself. Pursuing a career where you can do what you love isn’t as common as you’d think.”

“I’m aware. Don’t worry, I’m incredibly grateful for the opportunities granted to me. It’s an honor.”

His father gently pats him before retreating to the kitchen. “That puts me at ease. Oh and could you shut the door?”

A blush creeps onto Tobio’s face before he’s rushing to the end of the hall and silently closing it. By the time he turns around, his father is walking towards the kitchen. He hurriedly follows him and softens at his father’s slow and relaxed movements. 

Kageyama forgets how old his father is sometimes. He sighs at the shaking hand slightly struggling to pour steaming water into the two cups sitting atop a table. The sight of scratched wood makes him squint. He remembers having fidgeted with the edges of the oak just to rid himself of the urge to instinctively tap onto the surface. It irritated his father to no end.

Taking the pot from wrinkled hands, Tobio pours himself and father dearest two warm cups of tea. 

“Sugar?” He asks, gesturing for his father to sit down. The other complies.

“No, thank you. So, how’s your sister? How come she decided not to visit?”

Kageyama grabs a few sugar cubes and stirs them into his beverage before answering. “I decided not to tell her about the visit. She had a reunion scheduled with some close friends and I didn’t want to ruin it.”

“I see… How about you? Don’t you have any friends you’d like to see again?”

The question causes Tobio to short circuit. Well, what did it matter? It’s not like he had come for them anyway. “No, I didn’t return to see them in the first place.”

His inquiry persists. “Are you sure? I’m sure they’d be thrilled to see their infamous old friend.”

Tobio gulps. “I don’t think anyone remembers me.”  _ More like I don’t remember anyone. _

“That can’t be right. You’re pretty unforgettable.”

“Why do you say that?”

His father cautiously sips from his drink. “Oh, nothing important. However, you should see them regardless. I’m sure they’d love to have your company.”

“Nonsense. I’d just be imposing on their normal lives like a parasite that will be leaving very soon.”

“Hmm… I suppose so.” He takes another small sip and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Who were your buddies? I don’t seem to remember you mentioning any names.”

_ Fuck, he knows. _

“Oh, well… There’s…” His small brain flashes back to blond locks. “There’s Atsumu. He was—and hopefully still is—exceptionally adept in his trade.”

“Ah! The famous violinist? You know him?”

Kageyama widens his eyes. “Yeah… We went to college together. Became good friends with each other. Helped me with my studies and allowed me to play with him occasionally.”

“That’s impressive. He’s quite big around these parts. Say, is the competition that he’s helping host the one you’ve got your eye on?”

“E-Excuse me?”

“The upcoming spring hearing. He’s hosting it and offered his hand in accompanying the winner for the upcoming international contest. That is why you’re here, correct?”

Tobio stands up abruptly and aggressively bites the inside of his cheek. “Where is the—”

“Where it’s always been.” His father smiles.

Kageyama nods respectfully before swiftly walking down the hallway. He turns left and makes a quiet noise of surprise upon opening the door faced in front of him. Tobio switches the lights on and slightly frowns.

It needs some cleaning however, he figures a little dust won’t hurt anyone. He drags his fingers gently across the keys before pressing down on one. The sound of a C-sharp. It drives shivers down his spine and lights a fire inside of him, one he finds is quite rare to ignite nowadays…

This particular piano holds so many dear memories. Containing small pieces of the mother that he held so dearly and tunes he’d play upon learning his gift for playing the instrument. It’s all jam packed inside this wonderful complex machine that’s stolen his heart.

Funny how something so materialistic could hold such a dear place in his mind—in his everyday life, really. From the mornings his mother would casually play a Liszt piece to wake him up, to when he’d accompany random violinists at his academy for their admission. It played a part in his surroundings and inside of him, sparking fantasies that involved him in large winnings and large crowds; fantasies that soon became realities. 

Oh, how he wishes he knew of the consequences it came with upon crafting such ambitions.

Tobio shakes his head and pats the bench down.  _ It’s been a while, _ he thinks, before taking a seat. And to be honest, it was the truth. He can’t count using the fingers on his hands to determine how many years went by. It’s been far, far too long.

And the digits that refuse to cease their restlessness that reside atop the keys speak for themselves. He chuckles and carefully approaches the pedals. Once fully prepared, Kageyama begins.

Something so simple yet a tad bit tasking. His mother would often play this arrangement every now and then, whenever he felt down and needed cheering up. It reminded him of his life a bit, having it’s lows and highs, each just as important as the last. 

Tobio sighs upon approaching the crescendo. 

It gives him a certain type of euphoria when willfully practicing, even if it was interfering with plans. Playing on this machine just felt  _ right  _ and it gave him an outlet that struck chords that weren’t coming from within the device. 

He feels somewhat embarrassed of the attachment he has towards the instrument. Surely you wouldn’t find this type of intense love normal, correct? Then again, Tobio never really has considered himself to be of the ordinary. While other boys at the age of 16 found interest in life and all it has to offer, he stood stuck in the same room all day, practicing the same parts over and over again until he grew tired of the repetitive playing and moved onto a more interesting piece. It was an endless loop he never wanted to end. 

For him, that’s all he wanted—all he needed. To be able to boast about his skills to his proud mother and remain in a bubble of obliviousness. But, alas, sometimes we cannot keep the finer moments in life. Sometimes, the finer moments in life are meant to be just that; moments. And unfortunately for Tobio, the finer moments don’t last for long.

Much quicker than he’d like, the song ends, and Kageyama feels the ending key linger in his brain like a pin drop inside of a cave, creating echoes inside the serene pond that was his mind. He drops his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. Why must he be so emotional whenever it comes to doing the simplest of things? It’s laughable how dramatic he could be when doing tasks that shouldn’t be so draining. Yet, here he is, wallowing in an ocean of self pity that could swallow a country whole.

“Tobio?” His father calls out, peering through the crack of the creaked open door. 

He gives his father a knowing look before standing up and softly embracing him. “I miss Mom.”

“I know, Tobio. I know…”

“I’m sorry.”

Tobio’s dad assures him. “It’s okay.”

“...I’m going to do my best.” He proclaims, “I’m going to do my best and make you proud. I promise.”

Widened eyes meet determined, similarly blue ones. The younger of the two forces his cheeks to lift and attempts something resembling a smile. His father laughs and pats him on the back. “Welcome back, Tobio.”

“Thank you, Father.”

  
  



End file.
